


laare borarir - work songs

by GraceEliz, Jackdaw_Kraai



Series: ori'gehaat'ike - epics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Conlangs, Folk Songs - Freeform, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Poetry, Sea Shanties, Shanties, Shanties and other songs of that vein, Star Wars Shanties, translations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw_Kraai/pseuds/Jackdaw_Kraai
Summary: A collection of songs and poems translated and interpreted into the mando'a language, along with explanations and worldbuilding of the mando'a used.Title - laare, plural of laar, "song"; borarir, infinitive, "to work".
Series: ori'gehaat'ike - epics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099469
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Four Hours - The Longest Johns

[Verse 1]  
Come me boys and heave with me  
Let's get off this curs-ed sea  
Let's be home to lovers and wives  
And leave behind these four hour lives

**K’olar vod ti borar mhi**

**Ba’slan orits yustapir**

**yaim’ol ti ade bal riduur**

**bal ba’slan cuir ca’na manda**

_come here sibling with work(ing) us/we_

_leave curse(d) river-road_

_home/homecoming to children and spouses_

_and leave four hour/time soul/life_

[Chorus]  
(Four Hours)  
Workin' on the swell  
(Four Hours)  
Sloggin' in the rain  
(Four Hours)  
Workin' to the bell  
(Then Four Hours)  
'til it starts again

**Cuir ca’na**

**Borar shonar**

**Cuir ca’na**

**Borar pitat**

**Cuir ca’na**

**Borar bah am**

**Bal cuir ca’na**

**‘kay vhetin tug’yc**

_Four hour/time_

_Work(ing) swell/wave_

_Four hour/time_

_Work(ing) rain_

_Four hour/time_

_Work(ing) to change_

_And four hour/time_

_‘til start again (too-geesh)_

[Verse 2]  
Come me boys and heave with me  
The wind's my friend and my enemy  
It carries me home but it must be tamed  
Everything lost or everything gained

**K’olar vod ti borar mhi**

**Woor ner’vod ra aru’e**

**Jor ni yaim bic gotal pel**

**An echoy’la ra an parjai**

_Come here sibling with work(ing) us/we_

_Wind my brother or enemy_

_I/me carry home it make/create soft_

_All lost or all victory_

[Verse 3]  
Come me boys and heave with me  
Got scabrous hands and bloody knees  
When the bell tolls, I'll go below  
My hands will callous and my strength will grow

**K’olar vod ti borar mhi**

**Haastal’la gaane lovik**

**Bes’laa laarari slana chur**

**Ner’gaane chaavlari drashaa**

_Come here sibling with work(ing) us/we_

_Scabby hands knees_

_The bes’song sings (conj.) go under(in place of below)_

_My hands roughen (from chaavlarir) grow (conj)_

[Verse 4]  
Come me boys and heave away  
Soaked and heavy heaving under the spray  
Will I ever shed this salt on my brow?  
Better the dust from under my plow

**K’olar vod ti borar mhi**

**Dola bal dola borar pitat**

**Cuyi’ven’mav baarpir’la pel’gam?**

**Jate’shya vheh teh ner’taabe**

_Come here brother with work us_

_Soaked and soaked work(ing) rain_

_Be(conj) future tense free sweaty skin_

_Better dust from my feet_

[Verse 5]  
When I'm back in Bristol town  
I'll buy my love a silken gown  
We'll lie in each others’I li arms and rest  
Until that bell sounds in my chest

**Ven ni’yaimpa Sundari**

**Verbori ner’cyare kai’ce’pel**

**Ven mhi nuhoyi tome**

**Akay bes’laari o’r haalas**

_Future-tense I return sundari_

_I buy my love worm-skin-soft (silk)_

_Future-tense we sleep together_

_Until bell-sings in chest_

Four Hours  
Haulin' on the sheets!  
Four Hours  
Keepin' our feet!  
Four Hours  
Wrap me in the shroud  
Then Four Hours  
Lay me in the ground

**Cuir ca’na**

**Nari mhi gota**

**Cuir ca’na**

**Taylir’cetare**

**Cuir ca’na**

**Gora beskar**

**Cuir ca’na**

**Ni’dryci vheh**

_Four time/hour_

_Working us/our engine_

_Four time/hour_

_Keeping/preserving boots_

_Four time/hour_

_Forge beskar – from rite of removing beskar’gam and reforging it_

_Four hour/time_

_I go down ground_

**_ Cuir ca’na _ **

K’olar vod ti borar mhi

Ba’slan orits yustapir

yaim’ol ti ade bal riduur

bal ba’slan cuir ca’na manda

Cuir ca’na

Borar shonar

Cuir ca’na

Borar pitat

Cuir ca’na

Borar bah am

Bal cuir ca’na

‘kay vhetin tug’yc

K’olar vod ti borar mhi

Woor ner’vod ra aru’e

Jor ni yaim bic gotal pel

An echoy’la ra an parjai

Cuir ca’na

Borar shonar

Cuir ca’na

Borar pitat

Cuir ca’na

Borar bah am

Bal cuir ca’na

‘kay vhetin tug’yc

K’olar vod ti borar mhi

Haastal’la gaane lovik

Bes’laa laarari slana chur

Ner’gaane chaavlari drashaa

Cuir ca’na

Borar shonar

Cuir ca’na

Borar pitat

Cuir ca’na

Borar bah am

Bal cuir ca’na

‘kay vhetin tug’yc

K’olar vod ti borar mhi

Dola bal dola borar pitat

Cuyi’ven’mav baarpir’la pel’gam?

Jate’shya vheh teh ner’taabe

Cuir ca’na

Borar shonar

Cuir ca’na

Borar pitat

Cuir ca’na

Borar bah am

Bal cuir ca’na

‘kay vhetin tug’yc

Ven ni’yaimpa Sundari

Verbori ner’cyare kai’ce’pel

Ven mhi nuhoyi tome

Akay bes’laari o’r haalas

Cuir ca’na

Borar shonar

Cuir ca’na

Borar pitat

Cuir ca’na

Borar bah am

Bal cuir ca’na

‘kay vhetin tug’yc

Cuir ca’na

Nari mhi gota

Cuir ca’na

Taylir’cetare

Cuir ca’na

Gora beskar

Cuir ca’na

Ni’dryci vheh


	2. Cuir Ca'na: justifying word use

An exploration of words and phrases: Cuir Ca’na

Ca’na comes from “ca’nara”, meaning time. Cyan and I have split this word into “ca’na”, to refer to a working shift; and “nara” meaning a period of time – e.g the Clone Wars would be referred with “nara” as it is a period of time.

Bes is the root of all words referring to the steel, and “bes’laar” is music; the song of the steel. Hence, “bes’laa laarari” means bes-song sings, or in this case, ‘the bell rings’.

“Chaavlarir” comes from “chaavla” which means ‘rough’; by making it into a verb we get to roughen, and in context of the song it means ‘to toughen, callous, roughen’.

Expressing past and future tenses is more or less done entirely via “ven” future-tense-indicator, and “ru” past-tense-indicator. Hence, “ven ni’yaimpa Sundari” means “future-tense I return Sundari”, which is understood as “when I return to Sundari”.

There is no word for silk or any other such soft material in mando’a, which meant we had to create an expression for silk worm. We took “kai” from “jekai” bait and “kai’tome” food, and made that mean insect on the understanding that a good provision of protein in mando culture is likely from insects. Hence “kai” = insect, bug, worm, etc. the “ce” is used to refer to clothing and the “pel” means skin. Technically, this means “insect’s soft skin”, but context is a wonderful thing, and it means silk.

With “bes’laar” being music, and bes the onomatopoeiac root for steel and “laar” song with “laarir” to sing, “bes’laarir” means the singing of bes, or bell-to sing, or bell-sings.

In place of hauling on the sheets, I have instead work(conj) our engine, with “gota” being machine and “narir” to act or do. This refers to the modernisation of the songs to reflect star-journeying in place of sea sailing. “Taylir’cetar” literally means hold, keep, or preserve(conj) boots, keeping our feet.

In place of wrap me in the shroud, we decided to invent a funerary ritual: the beskar’gam of the deceased is passed down the family line or back to the forge to be re-used. “Gora beskar” means forge(conj) beskar, or, melt my beskar.


	3. Ven taab'echaaj'la - Crossing the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossing the Bar, written by Alfred, Lord Tennyson.  
> Ven taab'echaaj'la - ven, future tense indicator; taab'echaaj'la, "marched away," died. When I have died; an equivalent expression to "crossed the bar".

Sunset and evening star,  
And one clear call for me!  
And may there be no moaning of the bar  
When I put out to sea;

_(When I put out to sea,_

_When I put out to sea,_

_And may there be no moaning of the bar_

_When I put out to sea.)_

But such a tide as moving seems asleep,  
Too full for sound and foam,  
When that which drew from out the boundless deep  
Turns again home.

_(Turns again home,_

_Turns again home,_

_That which drew from out the boundless deep,_

_Turns again home.)_

Twilight and evening bell,  
And after that the dark!  
And may there be no sadness of farewell  
When I embark;

_(When I embark,_

_When I embark,_

_May there be no sadness of farewell,_

_When I embark.)_

For, though from out our bourne of time and place  
The flood may bear me far,  
I hope to see my Pilot face to face  
When I have crossed the bar.

_(When I have crossed the bar,_

_When I have crossed the bar,_

_I hope to see my pilot face to face,_

_When I have crossed the bar._

_  
When I have crossed the bar,_

_When I have crossed the bar,_

_I hope to see my pilot face to face,_

_When I have crossed the bar.)_

Sunset and evening star,  
And one clear bell for me!  
And may there be no moaning of brothers  
When I go marching on;

**Ge’katra geb’kara,**

**Bes’bes’laa par mhi!**

**Bal ne’orjore ner vode**

**Ven taab’echaaj’la;**

_Evening sun (nearest-star)_

_Bes-song-sing for me_

_And not cry-our my brothers_

_Future-tense marching on_

When I go marching on,

When I go marching on

Let there be no grief for my brothers

When I go marching on.

**Ven taab’echaaj’la,**

**Ven taab’echaaj’la,**

**Ne or’trikar par ner vode**

**Ven taab’echaaj’la.**

But such stars as moving seems asleep,  
Too full for battle and fright,  
When that which drew from out the boundless deep  
Turns again home.

**Ka’ra shaadla nuhoyi,**

**Yaihi’l akaani bal chaab,**

**Ru haar ba’slana sho’ukor**

**Yaimpa tug’yc yaim’la.**

_Stars move asleep_

_Full fight and fear_

_Past-tense the-definite-archaic left ocean swell_

_Returns again (to) the familiar_

Turns again home,

Turns again home,

That which drew from out boundless skies

_past-tense the-definitive-archaic left big-night-sky_

Turns again home.

**Yaimpa tug’yc yaim’la,**

**Yaimpa tug’yc yaim’la,**

**Ru haar ba’slan ori’cat’ra**

**Yaimpa tug’yc yaim’la.**

Twilight and evening bell,  
And after that the dark!  
And may there be no sadness of farewell  
When I embark;

**Ca’geb’yc bes’laa,**

**Bal ca ara’novor!**

**Bal ret ne’trikar dar’tome**

**Ven ni’ba’slana;**

_Dark-close bell-sings_

_And dark to approach_

_And maybe/perhaps no-sadness gone-apart_

_Future-tense I-depart_

When I go marching on,

When I go marching on,

May there be no sadness of farewell

When I go marching on.

**Ven taab’echaaj’la,**

**Ven taab’echaaj’la,**

**Bal ret ne’trikar dar’tome**

**Ven taab’echaaj’la.**

For, though from out our bourne of time and place  
The flood may bear me far,  
I hope to see the ka’ra face to face  
When I have crossed the bar.

**Dayn mhi yaim bal ca’nara**

**Yustapir ni’jori chaaj’yc,**

**Vercopaani Ka’ra troan troan**

**Ven ni’dos ca’tra.**

_Out our home and time_

_River-road me-bear-archaic far_

_Hope Ka’ra face face_

_Future-tense I-cross night-sky_

When I cross the bar,

When I go marching far,

Let me see the Ka'ra face to face,

When I have marched along.

**Ven ni’dos ca’tra,**

**Ven taab’echaaj’la,**

**Vercopaani Ka’ra troan troan,**

**Ven taab’echaaj’la.**

Oh I will march along,

I will go marching on!

Let me meet the Ka’ra face to face

When I go marching on.

**Ni taab’echaaj’la,**

**Ven taab’echaaj’la!**

**Vercopaani Ka’ra troan troan**

**Ven taab’echaaj’la.**

Ge’katra geb’kara,

Bes’bes’laa par mhi!

Bal ne’orjore ner vode

Ven taab’echaaj’la;

Ven taab’echaaj’la,

Ven taab’echaaj’la,

Ne or’trikar par ner vode

Ven taab’echaaj’la.

Ka’ra shaadla nuhoyi,

Yaihi’l akaani bal chaab!

Ru haar ba’slana sho’ukor

Yaimpa tug’yc yaim’la;

Yaimpa tug’yc yaim’la,

Yaimpa tug’yc yaim’la,

Ru haar ba’slan ori’cat’ra

Yaimpa tug’yc yaim’la.

Ca’geb’yc bes’laa,

Bal ca ara’novor!

Bal ret ne’trikar dar’tome

Ven ni’ba’slana;

Ven taab’echaaj’la,

Ven taab’echaaj’la,

Bal ret ne’trikar dar’tome

Ven taab’echaaj’la.

Dayn mhi yaim bal ca’nara,

Yustapir ni’jori chaaj’yc,

Vercopaani Ka’ra troan troan

Ven ni’dos ca’tra.

Ven ni’dos ca’tra,

Ven taab’echaaj’la,

Vercopaani Ka’ra troan troan

Ven taab’echaaj’la.

Ni taab’echaaj’la,

Ven taab’echaaj’la!

Vercopaani Ka’ra troan troan

Ven taab’echaaj’la.


	4. Ven taab'echaaj'la - full poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossing the Bar, poem word-for-word to make up for the cutting and trimming done to make the words fit the tune.  
> Ge'catra bal geb'kara,  
> Bal solus bes'laa par ni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in the song version i use "mhi" instead of "ni" a lot, which was initially accidental, but actually, "one clear bell for us" works for the clones. i find this very depressing.

Sunset and evening star,  
And one clear call for me!  
And may there be no moaning of the bar  
When I put out to sea;

But such a tide as moving seems asleep,  
Too full for sound and foam,  
When that which drew from out the boundless deep  
Turns again home.

Twilight and evening bell,  
And after that the dark!  
And may there be no sadness of farewell  
When I embark;

For, though from out our bourne of time and place  
The flood may bear me far,  
I hope to see my Pilot face to face  
When I have crossed the bar.

Ge'catra bal kara be ge'atra,  
Bal solus bes'laa par ni!  
Bal ven ne'orjore b'ner'vode   
Ven ni'basla dayn at sho'cye

A'sho'laam sa nari sa nuhoyi,  
Nay yaihi'l par kaab bal  
Ven bic'meg ru'olaru tra'ures'kyr sho  
Rudu yaim'ol tug'yc.

Ge'catra bal bes'laa b'catra,  
Bal ven'na haar werda!  
Bal ne'ven'trikar dar'tome  
Ven ni'ba'slana.

Par, dayn cuun yaim be ca'nara bal narit  
Yustapir ven'ni'jori chaacj'yc,  
Vercopaani haa'tayli Ka'ra troan at troan  
Ven ni ru'taab'echaaj'la.


	5. taylir kara - to hold a star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem about love by WildHoneyProse, translated by me. Check out her ao3, and tumblr too @wildwonderpoetry!!

If I could hold a star in my hand, I would pluck one from the night sky with you on my mind and give it a name that resembles your name, I’d place it on a chain and wear it round my neck, tucked close to my heart. Your name branded on the same.

 **Meh ni’tayli kara gai’yc gaan, ven hiibi’bic teh ca’tra mirdi’gar bal gai’bic as gar’gai as; ven nariti ce’ta’tayl rud ni’videk** **juaan ner’karta. Gar’gai ru’vencuy’talyc ner’karta.**

_If I-hold(conj) star cupped(cup with ending for adj) hand, future-tense take(conj)-it(generic) from night-sky think(conj)-you ((thinking of you)) and name-it comparative your-name comparative; future-tense place(conj) thread around my-neck, beside my-heart. Your-name past-preserve-bloodstain ((tattoo)) my-heart._

**ce'ta'tayl -** ce = implying covering fabric, from words eg buy'ce(helmet) and cetar(boot); tayl from taylir = to hold, keep ie keep together; ce'tayls = thing that holds fabric together; the extra ta for duplication as in multiple threadsfor a string.

 **ru'vencuy'talyc -** from ru' = past-indicative and ruyot - the past; vencuyanir = to preserve, sustain, or keep alive; and talyc = bloodstain. hence, "past-preserving-bloodstain", for tattoo. 


	6. Tal agol ad'gotal - oak and ash and thorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oak and Ash and Thorn, arranged by @Jackdaw_Kraii into Blood and Bone Vat-born. A folk song, version used by The Longest Johns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Jack for doing this, if you even remember it. go check out Jack's stuff, what a quality writer.

**Notes about the song via[genuis.com](https://genius.com/The-longest-johns-oak-and-ash-and-thorn-lyrics)**

Oak and Ash and Thorn is a song released by The Longest Johns on June 10th, 2020 along with 11 other songs on their “Cure What Ails Ya” Album.

The song is a cover of _Oak and Ash and Thorn_ by Norfolk folk legend Peter Bellamy, first recorded in 1977. Bellamy’s song is itself an adaptation of Rudyard Kipling’s 1906 poem _A Tree Song_.

The song puts forward that the oldest and most reliable trees in England are oak, ash, and hawthorn.

In the 9th Century traditional folk ballad _Glasgerion_ , the eponymous protagonist swears his innocence on the same three trees:

> Glasgerryon swore a full great othe,  
>  By oake and ashe and bitter thorne,  
>  “Lady, I neuer was in your house  
>  Sith the day that I was borne”

In 1855 book _Westward Ho!_ by Charles Kingsley, Sir Richard Gensville likewise swears on the three trees:

> “You must be my father now, Sir,” said he firmly. And Sir Richard looked at the boy’s broad strong face, and swore a great and holy oath, like Glasgerion’s, “By oak, and ash, and thorn,” that he would be a father to him.

[Verse 1]  
Of all the trees that grow so fair, old England to adorn  
Greater are none beneath the sun than Oak, and Ash, and Thorn  
  
[Chorus]  
Sing Oak, and Ash, and Thorn, good sirs  
All on a midsummer's morn  
Surely we'll sing of no little thing  
In Oak, and Ash, and Thorn  
  
[Verse 2]  
Yew that is old, in churchyard mold, he breedeth a mighty bow  
Alder for shoes do wise men choose, and Beech for cups also  
But when you have killed, and your bowl it is filled, and your shoes are clean outworn  
Back you must speed for all that you need to Oak, and Ash, and Thorn  
  
[Chorus]  
Sing Oak, and Ash, and Thorn, good sirs  
All on a midsummer's morn  
Surely we'll sing of no little thing  
In Oak, and Ash, and Thorn  
  
Sing Oak, and Ash, and Thorn, good sirs  
All on a midsummer's morn  
Surely we'll sing of no little thing  
In Oak, and Ash, and Thorn

[Verse 3]  
Well Elm, she hates mankind and waits, til every gust be laid  
To drop a limb on the head of him that anyway trusts her shade  
But whether a lad be sober or sad, or mellow with ale from the horn  
He'll take no wrong when he lieth along 'neath Oak, and Ash, and Thorn  
  
[Chorus]  
Sing Oak, and Ash, and Thorn, good sirs  
All on a midsummer's morn  
Surely we'll sing of no little thing  
In Oak, and Ash, and Thorn  
  
Sing Oak, and Ash, and Thorn, good sirs  
All on a midsummer's morn  
Surely we'll sing of no little thing  
In Oak, and Ash, and Thorn  
  
[Verse 4]  
Oh, do not tell the priest our plight, for he would call it a sin  
But we've been out in the woods all night, a-conjuring summer in  
We bring you good news by word of mouth, good news for cattle and corn  
Sure as the sun come up from the south, by Oak, and Ash, and Thorn  
  
[Chorus]  
Sing Oak, and Ash, and Thorn, good sirs  
All on a midsummer's morn  
Surely we'll sing of no little thing  
In Oak, and Ash, and Thorn

_**BLOOD AND BONE VAT-BORN/ TAL AGOL AD'GOTAL** _

“Of all the people that grow so fair, and mingle within the dorm,

Greater are none beneath the sun, than blood and bone vat-born.”

**B’an droten drashaa mesh’la, bal kemi’tome karyai,**

**Ne’kotshy’a nasaade chur geb’kara, tal agol ad’gotal.**

_Of-all people grow(conj) beautiful, and walk-together main-living-space_

_Negative-glory-more nobody(pl) under nearest-star, blood flesh made-child_

“Yes, blood and bone vat-born, good sirs, we need not any scorn,

Surely we’ll sing, of no little thing, us blood and bone vat-born.”

**Tal agol ad’gotal, jatne, ne’duraani mhi,**

**Ven laarari ne’kih’kebi, tal agol ad’gotal.**

_Blood flesh made-child, good (sirs), negation-scorn us_

_Future-tense sing negation-little/younger-thing, blood flesh made-child_

“We are not old, but we are bold, and we fight this mighty war,

Without a thank, or truthful a rank, we march on planets far.”

**Mhi ne’ruug’la, mhi kotepe, mhi akaani akaan**

**Ures vor’e, ures verd’gai, mhi taabir chaaj’yc**

_We negation-old-age, we brave(pl), we fight(conj) fight/war_

_Without thanks, without soldier-name, we march (inf) far-away_

“But when you have killed, and your blood has been spilt, and your boots are all but worn,

We keep our speed, and a have little need, us blood and bone vat-born!”

**Ven gar’ru’kyramu, gar’tal’gala, cetare borari**

**Mhi tayli’manda, mhi gana, tal agol ad’gotal**

_Future-tense-indicator you-past-tense-kill(conj), your-blood-spill(conj), boots work(conj)_

_We keep-soul(s), we keep(conj), blood flesh made-child_

“Yes, blood and bone vat-born, good sirs, we need not any scorn,

Surely we’ll sing, of no little thing, us blood and bone vat-born.”

**Tal agol ad’gotal, jatne, ne du’raani mhi**

**Ven laarari ne’kih’kebi, tal agol ad’gotal**

_Blood flesh made-child, good (sirs), negation-scorn us_

_Future-tense sing negation-little/younger-thing, blood flesh made-child_

“Yes, blood and bone vat-born, good sirs, we need not any scorn,

Surely we’ll sing, of no little thing, us blood and bone vat-born.”

**Tal agol ad’gotal, jatne, ne du’raani mhi**

**Ven laarari ne’kih’kebi, tal agol ad’gotal**

_Blood flesh made-child, good (sirs), negation-scorn us_

_Future-tense sing negation-little/younger-thing, blood flesh made-child_

“And through the gates, clone-kind they hate, and ever supplies belayed;

They drop a stone on heads alone that in anyway trusts our shade.”

**Ade’gotal or’parguu, bal kai n’iviin’yc**

**Choruka bat kovide meg ruusaana mhi ge’ge’werda**

_Made-children hate(conj), and food slow(ed)_

_Stone (verb conj) on heads who trust(verb conj from ruusaanar; ruus/rock; aan/noun indicator; ar/verb ending) almost-almost-shadow(archaic)_

“But whether a vod be bled or shot, or killed by droids alone,

They still call on, for us to run, us blood and bone vat-born!”

**A’meh vod tal’gala ra tra’cya, ra ru’kyr’amu**

**Su mhi kaysh’ge’kyce viinir, tal agol ad’gotal**

_But-if sibling bleed (blood-spill conj) shot (to fire, or shoot), or past-tense-kill(conj)_

_Yet we they-order to run, blood flesh made-child_

“Yes, blood and bone vat-born, good sirs, we need not any scorn,

Surely we’ll sing, of no little thing, us blood and bone vat-born.”

**Tal agol ad’gotal, jatne, ne du’raani mhi**

**Ven laarari ne’kih’kebi, tal agol ad’gotal**

_Blood flesh made-child, good (sirs), negation-scorn us_

_Future-tense sing negation-little/younger-thing, blood flesh made-child_

“Yes, blood and bone vat-born, good sirs, we need not any scorn,

Surely we’ll sing, of no little thing, us blood and bone vat-born.”

**Tal agol ad’gotal, jatne, ne du’raani mhi**

**Ven laarari ne’kih’kebi, tal agol ad’gotal**

_Blood flesh made-child, good (sirs), negation-scorn us_

_Future-tense sing negation-little/younger-thing, blood flesh made-child_

“Do not tell the jetii our plight, for they would call it the Dark,

But we gave them all a hell of a fight, for making us vode a lark!”

**Ke’ne’rejorhaa’i jetii mhi aaray, kaysh gai’i werda**

**A’mhi ru’dinui akaan be’haran, gotal’u mhi’ordinii**

_Imperative-neg-tell(conj) our pain, they call(lit ‘name’, conj) Dark (archaic, also shadow)_

_But-we past-give(conj) fight from-hell, make(conj) we-fool_

“We bring you the truth from word of mouth, the truth for those who mourn:

Sure as the suns come up from the south, they’ll call on us vat-born!”

**Mhi’jori haat teh miit’be’joraa, haat par meg’an echoylir**

**As troch geb’kara laama as, ven’ke’gyce ade’gotal**

_We-bear(archaic) truth from word-of-speech (from jorhaa’ir/to speak) , truth for who-all_

_(Comparative) certain(archaic) near-star rise(conj) (comparative), future-order made-children_

"Yes, blood and bone vat-born, good sirs, we need not any scorn,

Surely we’ll sing, of no little thing, us blood and bone vat-born."

**Tal agol ad’gotal, jatne, ne du’raani mhi**

**Ven laarari ne’kih’kebi, tal agol ad’gotal**

_Blood flesh made-child, good (sirs), negation-scorn us_

_Future-tense sing negation-little/younger-thing, blood flesh made-child_

"Yes, blood and bone vat-born, good sirs, we need not any scorn,

Surely we’ll sing, of no little thing, us blood and bone vat-born."

**Tal agol ad’gotal, jatne, ne du’raani mhi**

**Ven laarari ne’kih’kebi, tal agol ad’gotal**

_Blood flesh made-child, good (sirs), negation-scorn us_

_Future-tense sing negation-little/younger-thing, blood flesh made-child_

"Yes, blood and bone vat-born, good sirs, we need not any scorn,

Surely we’ll sing, of no little thing, us blood and bone vat-born."

**Tal agol ad’gotal, jatne, ne du’raani mhi**

**Ven laarari ne’kih’kebi, tal agol ad’gotal**

_Blood flesh made-child, good (sirs), negation-scorn us_

_Future-tense sing negation-little/younger-thing, blood flesh made-child_

"Yes, blood and bone vat-born, good sirs, we need not any scorn,

Surely we’ll sing, of no little thing, us blood and bone vat-born!”

**Tal agol ad’gotal, jatne, ne du’raani mhi**

**Ven laarari ne’kih’kebi, tal agol ad’gotal**

_Blood flesh made-child, good (sirs), negation-scorn us_

_Future-tense sing negation-little/younger-thing, blood flesh made-child_

**_TAL AGOL AD'GOTAL_ **

B’an droten drashaa mesh’la, bal kemi’tome karyai,

Ne’kotshy’a nasaade chur geb’kara, tal agol ad’gotal.

Tal agol ad’gotal, jatne, ne’duraani mhi,

Ven laarari ne’kih’kebi, tal agol ad’gotal.

Mhi ne’ruug’la, mhi kotepe, mhi akaani akaan,

Ures vor’e, ures verd’gai, mhi taabir chaaj’yc.

Ven gar’ru’kyramu, gar’tal’gala, cetare borari,

Mhi tayli’manda, mhi gana, tal agol ad’gotal!

Tal agol ad’gotal, jatne, ne du’raani mhi,

Ven laarari ne’kih’kebi, tal agol ad’gotal.

Tal agol ad’gotal, jatne, ne du’raani mhi,

Ven laarari ne’kih’kebi, tal agol ad’gotal.

Ade’gotal or’parguu, bal kai n’iviin’yc,

Choruka bat kovide meg ruusaana mhi ge’ge’werda.

A’meh vod tal’gala ra tra’cya, ra ru’kyr’amu,

Su mhi kaysh’ge’kyce viinir, tal agol ad’gotal.

Tal agol ad’gotal, jatne, ne du’raani mhi,

Ven laarari ne’kih’kebi, tal agol ad’gotal.

Tal agol ad’gotal, jatne, ne du’raani mhi,

Ven laarari ne’kih’kebi, tal agol ad’gotal!

Ke’ne’rejorhaa’i jetii mhi aaray, kaysh gai’i werda,

A’mhi ru’dinui akaan be’haran, gotal’u mhi’ordinii.

Mhi’jori haat teh miit’be’joraa, haat par meg’an echoylir:

As troch geb’kara laama as, ven’ke’gyce ade’gotal.

Tal agol ad’gotal, jatne, ne du’raani mhi,

Ven laarari ne’kih’kebi, tal agol ad’gotal.

Tal agol ad’gotal, jatne, ne du’raani mhi,

Ven laarari ne’kih’kebi, tal agol ad’gotal.

Tal agol ad’gotal, jatne, ne du’raani mhi,

Ven laarari ne’kih’kebi, tal agol ad’gotal!

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave requests!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Filk] Cuir Ca'na](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797561) by [minnapods (minnabird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods)




End file.
